Rule 23
by ssnalove
Summary: 23. Never mess with a Marine's coffee if you want to live. McAbby after Penelope's papers.


**23  
><strong>Never mess with a Marine's coffee if you want to live.

* * *

><p>She was closing up her lab for the day. It had been a very long day at work and she was ready for a night off, so she started on her daily routine of cleaning her instruments and surfaces because you never knew at what time an emergency could be called.<p>

"Good night everyone!" But there wasn't anyone there. She liked to talk to her computers and her instruments, it was her way of communicating with them, and she had her answer when they worked properly.

She hesitated a minute. Something wasn't right. She double-checked everything: radio off, chemicals locked away, Bert in her bag, computers on stand-by…

It wasn't in her lab, of that she was sure. She headed to the door, went outside and locked it. As she turned around she saw what was wrong instantly.

"MCGEE! What's wrong?" She had backed to the door, she never got frightened easily, but she certainly wasn't expecting this visit

Because the visit was Tim, her ex-fling and work companion, he was sitting on the floor, his face buried between his legs and arms wrapped around himself. She noticed he was clutching a mobile phone.

At the sound of her voice, he started to look up. She expected to see red eyes, or any sign of previous crying but there were none. No need to say she was expecting it. You see, they had just worked on a case involving his grandmother and she knew it had deeply affected him.

She finally moved, while he followed her movements with his eyes she kneeled down in front of him, which wasn't an easy task, with her skirt and big platform boots.

"Hey there" She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Want to go for a walk and tell me what's wrong?"

Tim nodded and got to his feet helping himself with the wall behind him. She also stood up and together, they went outside of the building. Once there a doubtful look appeared on his face.

"Where are we going?... S-Shall I get my car?" He stammered.

"Just follow me" She told him with a smile, reached over, and held his hand in hers, pulling him towards another direction. He didn't think of it then, but later on he realized how nice it was to hold Abby's hand. She was wearing lace finger-less gloves, he was sure Goth was Abby's middle name.

"Hop on!"

He smiled when he recognized where she had taken him. They were in front of her candy-apple red Ford '32 Deuce Coupe and they both sat inside, in silence, the only noise the engine starting and the wheels on the tarmac.

"She's amazing you know, I didn't like doubting her today" McGee said. Abby knew who he referred to straight away. It had been a hard case, but the truth came out at the end, as always. His grandma was certainly a strong woman and she admired the way she was with her grandson.

"Certainly is! I'm glad –"

"I just called my father" McGee said, looking straight ahead at the road while she glanced at him. "I told him what happened. He got pretty angry over the whole scandal and told me off for not having dealt with it more discreetly. I feel 20 years younger when he has a go at me! It's not fair! So I told him that that was it, enough. He can't accept me or my job then he can't be part of my life. He then told me he was ill. Very ill Abbs…"

"McGee, DON'T!" Abby's voice can get very harsh and strong, and this was the case. He had closed his eyes and placed his right hand to them.

Until then they had been driving in silence for over half – an – hour, calmly, around the streets now empty of the city. It was quite late, around 1 a.m. As soon as she said the "don't" she stopped the car. It was lucky the road was residential and they didn't cause an accident.

She un-clicked his and her own seatbelts, reached over and gave him one of her famous hugs. Well not quite, it was awkward, since they were in the car and had virtually no space to move.

"Ouch! You're stabbing me!"

She'd totally forgotten that she was wearing her dog - collar with the long sharp metal studs and had accidentally poked McGee with one of them.

"Ohhh kinky…"

The look on his face made her start giggling away and he smiled down at her, he then started stroking her hair. Better said, one of her ponytails. That bothered him, so he tagged at the elastic that held it together and half of hair dropped down, brushing her neck and covering partially her face. He reached over and moved the hair that had landed on her face behind her ear.

The embrace had slowly been broken and now they were just staring at each other, leaning on one of their arms, looking at each other. She was calm, but McGee was nervous. Hi eyes jumped from her eyes, to her hair, to his fingers still touching her ear… which started to trace a line downwards onto her neck and climbed to one of the studs of the collar; he pressed finger on the tip of it and smiled.

Abby couldn't hold it any longer. She had been a long time with no dates. What had happened with Mikel… but she didn't want to think about it now and McGee was… there were no words to describe him. Since she'd known him they had a special relationship. They had been lovers in the past, but he'd been really nervous and clumsy and they hadn't gone from second base.

But that had been long ago and there was still a spark there, like there always had been. But they both had changed. They knew now how much it hurt to lose people important to them, and to be betrayed by those they loved.

It was like they had the same thought. Both moved at the same time and kissed. It was light, quick but for both amazing: to McGee it tasted of those Caf-Pow's she drank like water and to Abby it tasted of normal coffee. And she wanted more. She went at an alarming high speed again to meet his lips and that kiss lasted a lot longer than the one before.

When they finally departed from the kiss they were breathing heavily. She looked down to his neck, there were the marks of her collar on his skin.

"Did I hurt you?"

"What?" she showed him with the rear – view mirror "I didn't even notice! I hope they disappear before tomorrow at work. Tony would torture me…"

A mobile tune rang in the car. Abby knew it wasn't hers; her music choice wasn't Nokia's built - in tune. He looked at the name flashing on the screen looked at her and shrugged. He flipped it open and said "Father" with no smile.

Abby started the car again, made a U-turn that made McGee look at her as if he was reproaching, arching his eyebrows. From then on she drove, tuning off and driving automatically, while she was lost in her own world of thought: thoughts that involved those kisses and what they could mean. She glanced at McGee, he looked pretty annoyed but he had been looking at her the whole time he spoke.

Since she couldn't guess where he wanted to go and she was getting tired of driving she parked the car and waited until McGee got out of the vehicle, still speaking on his cell. She walked up to her house, unlocked the door and went in, leaving it open.

She didn't need to clean or tidy anything, so she went to the kitchen. She started brewing to make a cup of coffee for McGee, she could sense it was going to be a long night and NCIS way of dealing with trouble was caffeine. She poured a Caf-Pow for herself out of her endless stack. She heard some steps while she was having her first sip. Strong arms embraced her around her midriff. She smiled and turned around. He was wet, his hair was dripping and his jacket had a darker gray on the top. She hadn't realized that the rain had started. But she noticed his eyes were red. Now he had been crying. But she didn't have time to take everything in, he leaned over and kissed her. It was even better than in the car!

This time their tongues knew where to meet, she even gave his lips a bite or two. They where once more interrupted by the sound of the kettle. She shrugged out of his embrace and made the coffee as he liked it and as he drank it some color went back to his face. She went on drinking hers, while they looked at each other. He told her what his father had told him and she just nodded – it seemed they had sorted it out, at least for now. Tim was going to see his father in a week or so.

"Listen, why don't you have a shower, I'll lend you my NCIS XXL shirts they keep on giving us, you can sleep over here" She smiled cheekily at him, toying with straw she had placed on her drink, it made it more real.

"Ok, I need a cold shower" He winked and hinted her to look down at his trousers. It had gotten bigger between his legs.

She didn't need to show him where everything was, and this time there were no need to keep the lights off, he was used to her eccentric ways and if not, he didn't really know her.

Once out of the shower, only wearing the NCIS shirt and his boxers he was unsure as where to go. He had shown some lead when he had kissed her in the kitchen but know he hoped he wasn't going too far when he stepped into her bedroom. The first thing he noticed was the coffin bed. He now understood it all and that made him smile, he could remember the first time he'd been here, when he hadn't seen her at her best and at her lowest.

He then saw her, sitting in front of an antique dresser where all her necklaces, collars, gloves, make up… was stacked. She was sitting there, sweetly. She still had her make up on, but her hair was now down, the collar had gone … **and she was only in her tights!**

He could see the cross tattoo, powering over her white skin, and the black tights attached to her knickers… He knew then he hadn't done a wrong decision, getting in her car, or choosing to come into her room instead of crashing on the sofa.

She slowly got up, her hair was long but not enough to cover her nipples and he started moving towards her. He thought they would go onto the bed straight away, but she had other plans: she walked past him and went into the kitchen again, where she got both of the cups used before and filled them with the warmish coffee. He reached over to get his cup but she placed her hand on top of it to prevent him from doing that. She opened her liquor cabinet, filled with bottles of all shapes and colors.

"I fancied a bit of Irish today" She said with her smile still painted on, and she poured a good measure in. She was moving in a way that she brushed against him often. Soon he could feel pretty warm, the alcohol was getting to his head and he could see she was also feeling it.

"Right" he said, he picked her up, placed her over his shoulder, took the bottle leaving the empty cups behind, and walked to her bedroom, dropping her on there a bit roughly which made her boobs go up and down. They weren't big, but he preferred that. Her nipples were a kind of red color, and medium sized, both pierced as he already knew.

She looked up at him and went to get her bottle back, with one of her moves (a kick on his butt basically) she threw him also into the coffin, she finally found what she was looking for and had a large sip of the Bourbon. He took it away from her and threw it to one side of the coffin, where it made a thud against the dark wood that surrounded them.

"Oi!" but where the top of the bottle had been before, his lips were there now. She knew this was hard for him. McGee was much more introverted than the rest of the team and she liked it, it charmed her. He could go from brave as a lion when taking one for the team to a scared little being when Gibbs or Tony picked on him.

The kiss was never ending: her breathing was getting a lot heavier but she couldn't get away from his lips… unless… she started going down… his chin which had some stubble on it… to his neck where she braved a small bite clasping a bit of skin between her teeth. She then licked the spot.

But Tim was having none of it: he placed her a bit higher on top of him and went on to kissing her neck. He's hand darted down to her bum and squeezed, she instantly pressed her body to him. The NCIS shirt was really getting in her way so she urgently started taking it off. He stopped her and did the chore himself. Now they both could feel their naked chests, their breathing, their heat, and specially the hard nipples rubbing.

Their eyes met. The sweetest look it was. And with no words they told each other everything they needed to say.

She was still on top of him and his hand on her butt, the other was causing havoc with each stroke, creating shivers and hardening even more her nipples. She was feeling his hair, biting a bit more his cheeks, his lips, his ears and neck, adding even more licking actions….

"McGreaattt!" She was smiling away, her hand had reached his package and it was bulging. She finally broke into a strong laugh when he just didn't know what to say or do so he copied her. Maybe it was the alcohol, the Tony-ish nickname or the whole situation but they laughed loudly, so loudly the middle aged postman who lived on top of her flat pounded the floor and shouted obscene things to make them shut up.


End file.
